Nine Minutes
by AffableKiwi
Summary: Alois would rather do much more interesting things then study Trigonometry all afternoon. AU modern day.


**Nine Minutes:**

"… so you would distribute the four radical five to this binomial, then factor it completely…"

"… don't forget to GCF out a negative one…"

"… here, you have to make sure you have like terms…"

"… this is positive three, not negative…"

Ciel was talking. He was talking and talking and talking and _talking_.

And Alois wasn't listening.

He was watching the younger boy's pretty lips, hearing (not registering) what they were saying, taking in the site of them moving up and down, up and down, rolling and curling together to form his words. An activity that was _far_ more interesting than paying attention to what he was actually saying.

Trigonometry. What a useless fucking subject.

Exhaling and tapping his finger impatiently, Alois glanced at the digital clock next to Ciel's bed, sinking slightly in dismay upon seeing it was only 3:49. Ciel had been tutoring him for an hour and the blonde's attention had managed to drift soon after they had begun. He made little effort to appear interested, giving the occasional grunts and 'ohs' of agreement and only feigning to be watching what Ciel was doing on the page.

A complete _hour_. Of studying _math_.

_That's it._

He threw his pencil down across the textbook.

"Ciel, enough. I'm bored and _done_ with this shit – let's do something else."

The dusty haired boy looked up, mildly surprised and a tiny bit irked (Alois _had_ just informed him that his teaching was boring).

"Our midterm is tomorrow," Ciel said, rising from his looming position over their textbooks and papers. "And you still suck at this. We haven't even covered -."

Alois cut him off, taking the pencil and calculator from Ciel's hands and tossing them across the room without even glancing at where they landed. With a foot, he toed the papers and textbook to the opposite side of the bed. Ciel watched this all unfold, his jaw ticked in annoyance.

"… Alois…"

"_Ciel_," he retorted back tauntingly. Leaning forward, the blonde pressed a lingering kiss on Ciel's lips. He pulled away smiling, noticing Ciel's persistent pout and pink cheeks.

"We don't have time for this." Ciel lifted a hand to push Alois away, but Alois caught it in his own.

"Just nine minutes," Alois insisted, his eyes traveling down Ciel's face leisurely. "Then you can go on about Trig for as long as you fucking want…" Those glacier blue irises rose and he inched forward. "… okay?"

Blinking slowly, Ciel muttered, "Nine minutes. We start again at four."

And with that, Alois's lips were on his once more.

_I knew he'd agree_, Alois mused, drawing his hands up to Ciel's face and cradling it, his thumbs rubbing at the smooth skin of the others cheeks. He leaned forward closer and closer still until the Ciel was forced back into the pillows against of his headboard, settling his palms onto Alois's skinny little waist.

Their movements were not rushed like those of most hormone bound teenagers – they were slow, explorative and learning, their fingers and hands touching and skimming here and there. Fingers sifted through Ciel's dark hair and fell to his neck, the other hand to his chest. Alois toyed with the knitted material of Ciel's sweater, their legs tangling together and soft whispers and sighs becoming audible. Alois felt Ciel's hands slide to his hips, all while his head tilted to the side to deepen the kiss even further, and Alois had to withhold a snicker. _You're getting better, Ciel._

When they finally drew away, pink lipped and breathing slightly disheveled, Alois smirked.

"Much better then studying," he breathed, laying his head in the crook between Ciel's shoulder and neck and nuzzling his cheek there.

Ciel scoffed lightly. "I swear, you're more affectionate than a _girl_friend."

"Shut up." Alois wiggled his body closer, turning his gaze to the window and watching the snow drift down lightly. "You're as inexperienced as a nun."

Alois _felt_ the frown pull Ciel's lips down on the top of his head.

"Whatever, Trancy."

They fell silent, too comfortable and warm to move or continue speaking. Alois did not avert his gaze from the grey sky and white covered treetops. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier as he watched each lazy flake drift down.

Eventually, Ciel brought himself to rise from his thoughts and he saw that time had seemed to fly by faster than he expected – it was already 4:37. Slightly irate that they had wasted far more time than anticipated, he leaned forward slightly.

"Alois," he said quietly, glancing down at the boy sprawled across his body only to discover he was asleep. Ciel blinked, taking a moment to stare at the serene state of Alois's face and then sighed, his head falling back against the pillows. He couldn't bring himself to wake him.

_So much for studying the rest of the night._


End file.
